spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Star
Hero Star is a spin-off that started January 5, 2014. It is about Patrick becoming a hero. It had an order of 20 episodes for Season 1, and an order of 26 episodes for Season 2. It is private to SuperFanon'D! and members of Sponge-Tastic Productions, unless you become a worker and SuperFanon'D! accepts your request. SuperFanon'D! also must approve your episodes. Don't use frequent swear words, or nudity, for starters. Do not edit episodes unless they're yours. A preview for the show was released on November 30, 2013. Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot Airdate: January 5, 2014 Runtime: 43 minutes (Feature Length) Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: SpongeBob is knocked out and taken to a machine that could kill him! When Patrick hears the news, he decides he must save him. After that, he realizes how fun it was, and he becomes a hero for life! Viewers: 8.932 million Episode 2: The League Of Heroes Airdate: January 31, 2014 Runtime: 22 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: Patrick is hired for The League Of Heroes. He then is told to stop a boat thief at Mrs. Puff's Boating School! Viewers: 7.689 million Episode 3: Amateur Heroes Airdate: February 7, 2014 Runtime: 25 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: SpongeBob and Sandy are jealous of Patrick's hero job, so Patrick lets them be heroes too. But it's going to take a lot to get in, and TLOH can be very annoying sometimes. Viewers: 7.238 million Episode 4: Crushing The City With A Crush Airdate: February 14, 2014 Runtime: 23 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: The League Of Villians plans to crush Bikini Bottom with a large wrecking ball. Patrick, SpongeBob and Sandy must stop them, but SpongeBob and Sandy get a crush on each other, distracting the team to stop the wrecking ball. Viewers: 7.843 million Note: This episode aired as part of Ultra TeenSponge's Valentine Friday. Episode 5: The Dangerous Date Airdate: February 21, 2014 Runtime: 24 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: SpongeBob asks Sandy out on a date. But a master assasin chains SpongeBob to a pole, and disguises himself as SpongeBob. Then he goes to the date in order to assasinate Sandy. Patrick must stop the assasin before Sandy is killed, and free SpongeBob! Viewers: 8.387 million Episode 6: Frostbite Airdate: February 28, 2014 Runtime: 22 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: Patrick must defeat Frostbite, a theif who uses a freeze gun to defend himself, alone after SpongeBob and Sandy ditch the mission to have a date. Viewers: 8.137 million Episode 7: Gary Airdate: March 7, 2014 Runtime: 24 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: Gary misses SpongeBob. Later, he is snail-napped! The team must split up: someone will find Gary, and the other will stop Energy, a criminal who harnesses electric powers. Viewership: 8.367 million Episode 8: Jellyfish Jumble Airdate: March 14, 2014 Runtime: 22 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: A jellyfish named "The Jelly" is evil. He can use telekenetic powers, talk, and zap people. Hero Star must catch him and put him in a jar. But it's going to take some skill! Viewership: 8.437 million Episode 9: Masquerader Airdate: March 21, 2014 (Un-Aired) Runtime: 23 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: A master of disguise masquerades as people and gets them into trouble. They have to figure out who is "The Masquerader" and defeat him, but they never know who he could be! Episode 10: April Fools Airdate: April 1, 2014 (Un-Aired) Runtime: 22 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: TLOH pranks Patrick and his friends to go on an impossible mission as a April Fools' joke, but before they can say "April Fools!", they go out to try the mission. TLOH must warn them, with the added challenge of TLOV on their tail. Episode 11: Snowbound Airdate: April 17, 2014 (Un-Aired) Runtime: 23 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: Patrick and his friends are snowed in SpongeBob's house. Sandy notices that TLOV is actually causing the snow, and tries to stop them, while SpongeBob and Patrick try to have fun. SpongeBob and Patrick's games prevent Sandy from stopping TLOV. Episode 12: TLOH Cam Airdate: April 24, 2014 (Un-Aired) Runtime: 21 minutes Writer: SuperFanon'D! Description: SpongeBob thinks he should propose to Sandy, but Patrick doesn't think so. TLOH attempts to get the proposal on tape by putting up cameras everywhere they go, without realizing that SpongeBob decided not to propose. Now they've got TLOH watching their every move. Note: This episode never aired in the UK for unknown reasons. News Want to be up-to-date on this spin-off? Click here. Season 2 Season 2 was announced on March 16, 2014 with an order of 26 episodes. It should air in August 2014. Opening Theme The opening theme does not have a theme song. It ratherly has a scene that shows the villian they later foil in the episode doing a crime, using its special abilities. It then goes on to a special scene showing a silouhette of the team, and then showing pictures of them along with their voice actors, and then showing the logo. It then goes on to the episode. The special scene will show different pictures each season. Workers Sign up here! Include what you'd like to be. You can't do your job until you're approved! Example: User: MrWaffleKins Job: Writer, Season 1-present SummerSpongefan20 Job: Title Card Creator, Season 1. Trivia *The opening theme has a similar style to the show, "Supah Ninjas". *It is predicted the show will have an average of 8.5 million viewers. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Ultra Sponge Channel Shows Category:Ultra TeenSponge Shows Category:Sponge-Tastic Productions Shows Category:Shows Made By SuperFanon'D! Category:2014 Category:SuperFanon'D! Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:SummerSpongefan20